Love Hotel
by ChieroCurissu
Summary: [Para SkuAg por su cumpleaños]. Quieres preguntarle ¿Estás segura? , pero con ella nunca ha tenido caso hacer esas interrogantes. De alguna manera, Sora y tú se preguntan y responden con las miradas, por eso se quedan largo rato viéndose y, si están solos, se aprietan las manos. SORATO/ONESHOT.


**Para SkuAg.**

 **¡Feliz cumpleaños!**

* * *

 _ **Love Hotel**_

Por _CieloCriss_

La tomas de las manos con fuerza. Los dos se miran, pero no sabes si la mirada que te regala Sora es de miedo o intensidad. Crees que hay un poco de ambas cosas, o al menos así te sientes tú.

Quieres preguntarle «¿Estás segura? », pero con ella nunca ha tenido caso hacer esas interrogantes. De alguna manera, Sora y tú se preguntan y responden con las miradas, por eso se quedan largo rato viéndose y, si están solos, se aprietan las manos.

Frente a ustedes se ilumina el espectacular del _Love Hotel_. El lugar tiene una entrada discreta, a pesar de que el letrero es rosa fosforescente y te molesta de manera especial. El amor es rojo, no es rosa, eso es lo que siempre has pensado.

Nunca antes han hecho el amor en un lugar así. Si lo piensas bien, ni siquiera es necesario que estén ahí. Tu viejo nunca está demasiado tiempo en casa, por eso Sora y tú han podido intimidar con relativa facilidad.

Jamás han llevado la prisa de temer que alguien los fuera a descubrir mientras la desnudas y la haces tuya en tu habitación… sin embargo, las últimas veces que han intimidado, las separaciones han sido más difíciles que nunca.

Te molesta saber que en algún momento ella va a levantarse para darse un baño y volverse a su apartamento. Te enfada que, a lo largo del noviazgo, no hayan pasado toda la noche juntos en la misma cama, sin dejar de tocarse, sin dejar de sentirse.

Por eso están ahí, frente al _Love Hotel_. No es que lo hayan acordado, simplemente se presentó la oportunidad.

Hace apenas un par de horas estaban en el karaoke con sus amigos. A Taichi lo escuchaste hablar de los hoteles del amor con algo de prisa. Dijo que quería llevar ahí a su próxima novia porque era un fastidio planear las cosas en casa.

«Con Hikari y mi madre cerca, es casi imposible tener sexo en el departamento»

Sora y tú lo escucharon de manera reprobatoria, porque siempre tendían a desaprobar las cosas que Taichi decía y carecían de sentido común. No obstante, esa vez los dos se miraron y lo decidieron sin siquiera cruzar palabras.

Ella habló por celular a su madre y le dijo que iría a dormir a casa de Mimi. Tú no le avisaste a tu padre porque no lo creíste necesario. Te recargaste en Sora y esperaste a que los minutos pasaran.

Tuviste que soportar las canciones que Taichi y Jyou cantaron para complacer a Tachikawa. Tuviste qué tener paciencia cuando obligaron a Koushiro a cantar y a éste le dio un ataque de sonrojos por los piropos que le lanzó Mimi.

Querías irte cuanto antes, pararte frente al Love Hotel y tomar de la mano a Sora antes de entrar al edificio.

Ahí estás justamente, pero ninguno de los dos se ha movido. A Sora le suda un poco la mano, ¿o será la tuya la que se ha puesto húmeda?

No tienes idea de lo que piensa ella exactamente, pero entiendes que aunque están ahí por razones distintas, los dos quieren lo mismo: _Amar_.

Sora da el primer paso porque es la más valiente de los dos. Siempre lo ha sido, desde pequeña. Los pasos de Sora son fuertes, precisos, nunca parecen errar de sendero. Tú sueles tambalearte más, lo sabes, pero la sigues con el mismo empeño. Eso te hace sentir seguro, pleno. Nunca imaginaste que podrías sentirte así a los 18 años.

Los hoteles del amor son demasiado impersonales. Ya lo sospechabas, pero lo confirmas. La habitación se renta de manera de digital y en el _Lobby_ aparecen monitores con las fachadas de los cuartos.

Hay todo tipo de temáticas y precios. Pulsas la opción de la noche entera y sientes la mirada de Sora encima de ti. Le dedicas una sonrisa extraña, ella te la regresa, pero su sonrisa siempre ha sido más límpida que la tuya.

La noche entera vale 10.000 yenes. Sora es quien elige la habitación y, justo como supusiste, ella selecciona la más sencilla, pero a la vez la más inspiradora.

Pagas con tarjeta de débito. Sora te suelta la mano y pasea por el vestíbulo. Tú notas que hay una máquina que vende preservativos, te inhibes un poco, pero los compras y alcanzas a tu pelirroja cuando ella se posa frente al ascensor y pulsa un botón que los llevará a la habitación.

Lo ideal, piensas, habría sido ahorrar dinero y llevarla a un hotel lujoso, con rascacielos incluido. No obstante, estar en ese lugar y tenerla a tu lado es suficiente; ni Sora ni tú necesitan algo más que una cama y toda una noche.

Al pasar los días su relación será más difícil. Se graduarán del instituto y estudiarán en universidades distintas. Sabes que será una prueba para los dos, aunque esperas salir airoso. Han luchado mucho desde que tenían 14 años, y seguirán luchando para que haya un _para siempre_.

.

.

Sora se quita los zapatos y se deja caer en la cama de la habitación. Mira al techo, la luz de las lámparas es cálida. Sus mejillas febriles te encantan, está ligeramente cohibida y su gesto es de incertidumbre. Tú, Yamato, te deleitas observándola mientras sigues recargado en el marco de la puerta del cuarto del _Love Hotel_.

Los dos siempre han sido discretos, de pasiones calladas, de amor introspectivo. ¿Será diferente en esa habitación de dueños itinerantes?

Sin cerrar la puerta vas hasta donde está Sora y le ofreces tu mano. La pelirroja la toma y tú la alzas hasta acomodarla entre tus brazos.

Sus ojos son rubíes esa noche. El amor es rojo. Sora es escarlata.

Tiemblan un poco, emocionados. Esa noche es una aventura. Te la imaginas a ella, rodeándote el cuerpo durante toda la noche, regalándote calidez… quieres despeinarla y acariciar sus cabellos de fénix. Quieres ducharte con ella, hacer un nuevo pacto, llegar a otro nivel dentro de su cuerpo.

No tienes idea de lo que ella quiere, pero te abraza con fuerza y suspira en tu cuello, lo que te hace creer que tiene nuevas fantasías donde cabes tú.

La habitación es sencilla. La cama no tiene forma de corazón y no hay pétalos de rosa regados por las sábanas. Hay una televisión plana, que se quedará apagada y será testigo de sus gemidos.

Ahí huele a perfume barato, aunque en breves minutos, estás seguro de que el aroma de los dos impregnará las paredes, la alfombra y las almohadas.

Sora mete las manos debajo de tu camisa y te recorre un escalofrío. Le besas el cuello y los dos se estremecen y se dejan caer al colchón.

Te gusta que no hagan falta las palabras, te maravilla entender el movimiento de sus cejas.

La besas, porque ya no puedes aguantar más. Te has contenido toda la noche y, aunque no lo parezca, tienes poca paciencia. Por eso enlazas tus labios a los suyos.

Sora es fuego. Un cielo incendiándose. Te gusta la manera en como su boca se une a la tuya. Te gustan los ligeros mordiscos que te da mientras tú enredas sus cabellos entre tus dedos.

Están ahí, en un _Love Hotel_ y por primera vez tienen toda la noche sin despedidas de madrugada.

La noche les pertenece, ¿la harán eterna?

Cuando el beso se acaba, abrazas nuevamente a Sora; ella se acerca a tu oído, y rompe el silencio:

—¿Yama, no sería mejor con la puerta cerrada? —pregunta, entre nerviosa y sonriente.

Te sonrojas al notar tu descuido. Los dos se levantan de la cama, se toman de las manos y se acercan a la entrada.

Cierran la puerta…

Ya no puedo ver lo que pasa. Pero podría jurar, Yamato Ishida, que esa noche se confirmó tu _para siempre_ con Sora Takenouchi.

 **Fin**

* * *

Querida SkuAg, este es el primer detallito que preparé para tu cumpleaños. No estoy segura de si es una viñeta o un oneshot corto. Espero no haya estado tan mal, porque he tenido problemas de inspiración y muy poquito tiempo… aunque al menos es un Sorato feliz, ¿no crees?

Habría querido utilizar otro narrador, pero finalmente seguí mis instintos, espero no te salte mucho a la vista.

Ojalá que tengas un día muy especial, que la pases feliz con tus seres queridos y te diviertas de lo lindo. Muchas gracias por tu amistad, por hacer más amena mi vida, por los fangirleos, por el sorato, el mishiro, el koura, el kenyako y el crack, ¡gracias por comprenderme!, me da mucho gusto que hayas vuelto a este mundo ficticio pero lindo.

Espera otro detallito para ti.

Abrazos,

 _CieloCriss_

P.D.1. Los _Love Hotel_ , como tal, existen en Japón y son llamados así.

P.D.2. _Digimonnomeperteneceyesteescritonotienefinesdelucro_.


End file.
